Yo quisiera
by AnimesNextGeneration SNYC
Summary: Yo quisiera poder sanar ese dolor que el amor deja en tu alma, tu lo amas tanto que no te importa cuántas veces te lastime o te haga sentir mal…pero sin embargo lo sientes, sientes ese dolor que el amor deja en tu corazón y lo expresas mediante tu llanto, yo quisiera ser tu pañuelo para secar tus lagrimas, pero sobre todo yo quisiera que tu me amaras. Basado la canción yo quisiera


Yo quisiera.

_**Summary:**_

_**Yo quisiera poder sanar ese dolor que el amor deja en tu alma, porque es así, tu lo amas tanto que no te importa cuántas veces te lastime o te haga sentir mal…pero sin embargo  
>lo sientes, sientes ese dolor que el amor deja en tu corazón y lo expresas mediante tu llanto, yo quisiera ser tu pañuelo para secar tus lagrimas, pero sobre todo yo quisiera<br>que tu me amaras. Basado en la canción "yo quisiera" de reik.**_

.

.

_Yo quisiera._

Bulma iba caminando por la plaza alejada de la ciudad, ya era media noche, la brisa mecía los arboles y el firmamento estaba decorado por muchas brillantes estrellas. Caminaba sin rumbo alguno, después de otra fatigante pelea con vegeta pensó que sería mejor apartarse de todo, aunque sea por unas horas. Muchos sentimientos se apoderaban de ella a medida que reflexionaba: odio, tristeza, decepción, pero sobre todo…dolor.

_**Flashback.**_

_Después de muchas horas vegeta por fin salía de la cámara de gravedad, todo ensangrentado y moreteado por el duro entrenamiento. Bulma se preocupo mucho al verlo  
>de esa forma tan maltratada, que prácticamente voló hacia él.<em>

_-¡vegeta por dios!... ¡mírate estas todo maltratado! –Dijo bulma muy horrorizada por el aspecto de su marido –descuida, voy a curarte esas heridas –dijo ella preparando alcohol y un paño._

_-¡mujer déjame en paz! ¡Acaso no entiendes que no me duele nada! Estoy frece como una lechuga –dijo vegeta gritándole de forma cansada._

_-si, ¡fresco como una lechuga aplastada y rota en mil pedazos! –dijo ella en forma sarcástica._

_-¡que me dejes, no entiendes, no necesito a ninguna estúpida, vulgar y horrible mujer que me cuide pues se cuidarme perfectamente yo solo! ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué rayos me case contigo? –dijo vegeta ya retirándose. Esto afecto mucho a bulma, aunque esta no lo demostró…todavía._

_-se supone que te casaste conmigo porque me amas –dijo ella con simpleza._

_-¿y quien dijo que yo a ti te amo? ¡Eso es de débiles y yo no soy un débil! ¡Amor, ¿y a ti de que te ha servido eso?! ¡Ya fuiste engañada tantas veces por una misma persona, y ahora me doy cuenta porque... _

_Bulma solo se dio la vuelta y no lo dejo continuar, no quería que vegeta viera sus lagrimas salir, se sentía tan mal por lo que acababa de escuchar que le dijo…_

_-anda termina tu oración –dijo ella sarcástica. Vegeta no dijo nada, pues al verla llorar ya se había arrepentido de lo que había dicho, el amaba a bulma, pero a veces no media sus palabras. Bulma termino la oración – ¡POR QUE SOY UNA ESTÚPIDA, VULGAR y HORRIBLE MUJER! ¡Pero sobretodo una estúpida por haberme casado contigo!… ¡te odio vegeta, te odio!_

_Dicho eso ella se fue y hasta ahora no volvió a su casa._

_**Fin del flashback.**_

No podía evitarlo, ella en verdad amaba a vegeta y por eso no podía dejarlo, pero ese amor la mayoría de las veces le costaba puras lagrimas. Y ahora se preguntaba ¿si será cierto?... ¿en verdad vegeta no la amaba y era solo ella? Muchas veces pensaba que ese amor solo se lo inventaba, que a veces solo se engañaba a sí misma y a veces pensaba que vegeta la amaba, pero a su manera. Jamás pudo expresar lo que vegeta significaba para ella, ni en mil vidas podría expresarlo con palabra y eso solo le causaba dolor.

Decidió sentarse de bajo de uno de los arboles de la plaza. La noche en verdad era muy bella y se sentó a reflexionar por unos minutos hasta que escucho una vos muy familiar acercarse a ella. Lo reconoció de inmediato, guapo, cabello largo negro y fortachón…era nada más y nada menos que…

-yamcha…eres tu –pregunto ella desanimadamente.

-si…oye ¿por que tienes esa temple tan triste? –Pregunto yamcha sentándose a su lado -…sabes que no me gusta verte triste bulma.

-yamcha… ¿podría hablar contigo? Sabes mis padres no están, nuestros amigos tampoco, siento que eres el único con el que puedo hablar –dijo ella muy triste.

-¿y vegeta tampoco esta?

Bulma lo miro con los ojos brillosos.

-es…que…vege…vegeta es…el…problema –dijo ella entrecortada.

-cuéntamelo todo, bulma –dijo yamcha.

Después de que bulma le conto toda la pelea, yamcha estaba serio y rojo de tanta ira que sentía…vegeta había golpeado a bulma en donde más le dolía y eso era algo que él no soportaba.

-el es un idiota bulma, no te merece en lo mas mínimo –dijo el intentando consolarla.

-snif…lo se, lo se snif…snif…bua, bua –ella empezó a llorar muy bajito, su dolor era mucho y entre llanto dijo –el… no me… ama…jamás me amo buaaa, buaa.

Yamcha la abrazo con mucha fuerza pensando que esa era la mejor manera de consolarla. Ella se recargo en su hombro y lloraba a mares.

-ya no se que hacer…snif…yamcha que puedo hacer, no puedo estar con él pero tampoco puedo vivir sin él.

-bulma, el si te ama, tal vez no lo demuestre pero te ama…créeme yo lo sé, lo veo en sus ojos –dijo el tratando de consolarla, pero sin soltar su agarre.

-¿tu crees? –bulma había parado de llorar.

-si lo creo…y lo sabes, por eso te duele, porque tu sabes que te ama pero que no lo demostrara jamás. Ahora vuelve a casa, de seguro el te espera.

-tienes razón…gracias yamcha –bulma le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue rumbo a la corporación capsula

oOo

Bulma entro a su casa y todo estaba oscuro, nadie estaba allí y la cámara de gravedad estaba prendida. Vegeta de seguro estaba allí como siempre.

-"allí esta, siempre entrenando" –pensó ella decepcionada, pensando que tal vez vegeta se había arrepentido –ya baja de la nube bulma, sabes que el jamás te pediría perdón –dicho esto se fue a la cocina y luego a acostarse.

_Cocina._

Bulma tomo un vaso y lo lleno de agua, quería lavarse la cara para que vegeta no supiera que ella estuvo llorando. En lo que ella no se percato, era que vegeta estaba allí parado en la puerta observándola…pues sabía perfectamente que había estado llorando mucho.

-mujer…

Bulma volteo y luego desvió la mirada.

-que quieres, vegeta –dijo ella aparentando estar enojada.

-"típico de bulma, disfrazar su tristeza con enojo" –pensó vegeta.

-no vas a decir nada, ¿para que me llamas entonces? ¡Ve a entrenar! –dijo ella dejando el vaso en la mesa.

-no tengo nada que decir… -vegeta se acerco a ella la todo de la cintura y la beso muy apasionadamente, ese beso dejo a bulma en estado de shock, pues no se lo esperaba –te amo bulma, mi princesa, te amo y sé que siempre digo cosas sin pensar en que te lastimo y te pido que me perdones por eso, me siento tan afortunado cuando estoy junto a ti por tener a una estúpida, vulgar, horrible, hermosa, atrapante, a la mujer que siempre soñé –esta vez bulma fue quien lo beso y sintió como todas sus heridas se sanaban.

-vegeta si me amas…

-claro que si mujer vulgar –esta ves vegeta le sonrió –vamos arriba… -dijo el de forma picara.

-vamos mi principito –bulma pensó _–"gracias yamcha"_

Entonces se fueron.

oOo

Yamcha había observado todo y sabia que vegeta la aria feliz, aunque él quisiera estar en su lugar otra ves jamás lo estaría por que bulma ya no lo amaba ahora solo eran amigos. Antes de irse en el mismo árbol donde se sentó junto a bulma, donde la había consolado, tallo unas hermosas frases.

"_yo quisiera ser tu llanto_

_To quisiera ser tu ilucion_

_Yo quisiera ser por siempre el dueño de tu amor"_

Fin.


End file.
